Dr. Mundo
Dr. Mundo % seines maximalen Lebens}}|hp}}|alle 5 Sekunden % seines maximalen Lebens}}|hp}}}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| passive Fähigkeit erhöht die Heilung. |video = |video2 = }} }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = Kollisionsradius |custominfo = 30 |description = Dr. Mundo schleudert sein Beil in die gewählte Richtung, richtet am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} an und diesen für 2 Sekunden um 40 %. |leveling = % des aktuellen Lebens des Ziels|hp}}}} |description2 = Infiziertes Beil verursacht einen Mindestschaden, hat aber auch eine Schadensdeckelung gegen und . |leveling2 = |Deckelung bei| }} |description3 = Wenn infiziertes Beil einen Gegner trifft, werden 40 % der |hp}} zurückerstattet, wenn das infizierte Beil einen Gegner trifft, werden 80 % zurückerstattet. |leveling3 = |Erstattung bei Tötung| }} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . ** Dr. Mundo heilt sich bei Treffer, ein blockiertes Beil erstattet also auch Leben zurück. |video = Dr. Mundo-Q |video2 = }} }} |width = |speed = |cost = |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = 4 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Dr. Mundo entzündet sich selbst und richtet so an allen nahen Gegnern |magisch}} an. Zeitgleich erhält er . |leveling = }} %}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zu gering ist, um die Fähigkeitskosten zu decken. * wird multiplikativ mit weiteren Quellen von Zähigkeit verrechnet. |video = Dr. Mundo-W |video2 = }} }} |magisch}} zu erhalten oder Fähigkeitskosten mit |hp}} zu bezahlen, erhöht für 2 Sekunden Dr. Mundos um 2 %}}, dies ist bis zu einem bestimmten Wert stapelbar. |leveling = %|mr}}|Maximale Kumulationen| }} |description2 = Dr. Mundo erhält |ad}} für 5 Sekunden, was um |hp}} |leveling2 = |ad}}|Maximaler Bonus-Angriffsschaden| |ad}}}} |description3 = Des Weiteren kostet Dr. Mundos nächster in dieser Dauer |hp}}, erhält dafür aber und verursacht |ad}}. |leveling3 = |hp}}}} % des maximalen Lebens von Dr. Mundo|hp}}}} |description4 = Masochismus . |leveling4 = }}| . * Die gewährte Menge passt sich, während der Dauer der Fähigkeit, Dr. Mundos Leben entsprechend, ständig neu an. * Masochismus' '' prozentualer '''zusätzlicher' Schaden hat keine Auswirkungen auf Strukturen. |video2 = Dr. Mundo-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Dr. Mundo regeneriert für 12 Sekunden und erhält währenddessen % zusätzliches Lauftempo. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens|hp}}|Gesamtregeneration| % des maximalen Lebens}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| oder Passiven, Effekten wie oder wie durch . |video = |video2 = }} }} cs:Dr. Mundo en:Dr. Mundo es:Dr. Mundo fr:Dr. Mundo pl:Dr Mundo pt-br:Dr. Mundo ru:Dr. Mundo zh:蒙多医生 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Es heißt, dass der als Dr. Mundo bekannte Mann ohne jedes Gewissen geboren wurde. Stattdessen hatte er einen unstillbaren Drang, anderen in Experimenten Schmerzen zuzufügen. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, waren bereits die meisten Haustiere aus seiner Nachbarschaft verschwunden, und als er das Jugendalter erreicht hatte, waren auch seine Eltern nicht mehr aufzufinden. Zum Zeitpunkt, als er seine medizinische Zulassung erhielt, war er von den Behörden von Zhaun bereits von 38 Mordanklagen freigesprochen worden: Aus Mangel an Beweisen kam es nie zu einer Verurteilung. Dr. Mundo wurde zu gleichen Teilen Serienmörder und verrückter Wissenschaftler, auch wenn niemand ganz sicher ist, inwieweit sein Gemetzel als Wissenschaft gewertet werden kann. Jedoch machte er gewaltige Fortschritte auf dem Gebiet der Abbildung der Schmerzantwort in Gehirn und Körper des Menschen, wodurch es ihm sogar möglich ist, den Schmerz selbst in den qualvollsten Situationen vollkommen zu unterdrücken. Er ist ebenso mit Hilfe der Chemie in die entwicklungsbiologisch ältesten Teile des Gehirns vorgedrungen, wodurch er herausfand, wie Aggression und Adrenalinausstoß gesteigert und Bewusstsein und Überlebensinstinkt zurückgefahren werden können. Kurzgefasst besteht Dr. Mundos Lebenswerk darin, herauszufinden, wie man mit Hilfe der Wissenschaft die perfekte Killermaschine erschafft. Im Stadtstaat Noxus wird derartiges Verhalten jedoch leider eher als ein Zeichen von Eigeninitiative und Karrieregeist und nicht als unmenschlich angesehen. Ursprünglich trat Dr. Mundo für Zhaun in die Liga ein, wurde dann aber angeworben, um zusätzlich für Noxus in der Liga der Legenden zu kämpfen. Dieser verrückte Doppelstatus ist Ausdruck für die blühenden Beziehungen zwischen Zhaun und Noxus. Seine Experimente setzt er bis heute fort, mitunter sogar mit sich selbst als Versuchsobjekt, was sich in seinem entstellten Aussehen und seiner ... eigenwilligen Weise zu sprechen wiederspiegelt. Es gibt sogar Gerüchte, dass das Oberkommando von Noxus ihm freie Hand bei der Verfolgung seines Lebenswerkes in seiner Freizeit zugestanden hat. „Nimm dich vor dem Irren von Zhaun in Acht. In seinen Augen bist du bereits tot.“ Beziehungen * Dr. Mundo, und bilden ein Team auf dem Richtfeld Gewundener Wald.Journal of Justice 1, 5 - Mundo |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Dr. Mundo Zorngeborener Screenshots.jpg|Rageborn Mundo Orianna_TPA_Screenshots.jpg|TPA Mundo Dr. Mundo Poolparty Screenshots.jpg|Pool Party Mundo Skins ; * Seine grüne Farbe und noch zerrissenere Kleidung machen noch deutlicher, dass er vom Hulk inspiriert wurde. ; } * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an einen real existierenden Bodybuilding-Wettbewerb mit dem Namen Mr. Universe. ; * Dieser Skin war einst eine Idee für einen Legendären Skin, der von der LoL-Community vorgeschlagen wurde. * Mundo und sein Beil erscheinen in dem Preview-Video zur Veröffentlichung der Mac-Version von League of Legends. ; * Das Splash-Art zu diesem Skin zeigt Mundo, wie er ein Dr.-Mundo-Kostüm trägt. Im Hintergrund kann man auch Masken von Willump (Yeti von ), , , und sehen sowie Kostüme von Urf, Tibbers (Bär von ), das "Hausmädchen "-Kostüm und ein Kostüm von . Wenn man in die rechte obere Ecke sieht, kann man entdecken, der eine Dr. Mundo-Maske trägt. * Dieser Skin verbirgt eine Andeutung an "Leather Face" aus dem Film Texas Chainsaw Massacre. ; * Dieser Skin ist eine Anspielung auf den Charakter aus der Soulcalibur "Beat 'em Up"-Spielereihe. ; * Dies ist wohl eine Hommage an die Chaosform von aus World of Warcraft. * Es könnte aber auch eine Anspielung auf die Orks aus dem Spiel Dungeon Defenders sein, wenn sie in ihrem "Wahnsinnigen-Modus" sind. ; * TPA Mundo ist dem Team "Taipei Assassins" gewidmet, die in Season 2 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Mundo wurde von Sung Lilballz Kuan-Po gespielt, dem Jungler damaligen Teams. * Mundo teilt sich dieses Thema mit , , und - dies waren die fünf Champions, mit denen sie das Turnier gewannen. ; * Er teilt das Thema , , , , , , , and . |patchhistory= V8.24 * Dr. Mundos Angriffe und Fähigkeiten haben hinsichtlich ihrer Grafik- und Soundeffekte ein wenig liebevolle Pflege verdient, um mit der gegenwärtigen Qualität und Verständlichkeit von League mithalten zu können. |Sonstiges= Trivia Entwicklung *Dr. Mundo wurde von Fantasyworld, einem ehemaligen Designer, entworfen.Forenbeitrag colloquial - Championdesigners *Der englische Sprecher von Mundo, J. S. Gilvert, leihte auch Stahlkrieger Cho'Gath Prime, , und seine Stimme. *Laut Aussage von Rinoa ist Dr. Mundos Vorname Edmundo, benannt nach einem Künstler bei Riot Games.Forenbeitrag Riona - Mundos Name *Dr. Mundo ist eine Anspielung auf Mr. Edward Hyde, dem abstoßenden alter Ego von Dr. Henry Jekyll aus dem Roman Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde von Robert Louis Stevenson. *Die Symbole von Mundos Fähigkeiten und , die im Spiel verwendet werden, zeigen Mundo noch so, wie er in seiner ersten Form in der geschlossenen Beta von LoL aussah. **Man konnte sein altes Model sogar bis zur Überarbeitung der Kluft der Beschwörer in der Herbstausgabe der Kluft auf dem Sarg des Voodoo-Schamanen sehen. Generelles *Mundo ist das spanische, philippinische und portugisische Wort für "Welt/Erde". *Mundos Tanz ist inspiriert von der Fernsehserie Dr. House, in der Dr. Gregory House zu dem Lied "Fight the Power" tanzt.Youtube - Video Mundo's Dance Reference *Mundo ist einer von wenigen Champions, die ihr Leben anstelle von Mana verwenden, um Fähigkeiten einzusetzen; die anderen sind , , und . **Von den Fünfen hat Mundo als einziger eine Fähigkeit, die relative Kosten zu seinem Leben hat, nämlich seine ultimative Fähigkeit (diese kostet 20 % seines momentanen Lebens). Geschichte * Dr. Mundo hat ein eigenes Labor innerhalb der noxianischen Hauptstadt, von Noxus selbst zur Verfügung gestellt. Man gewährt ihm sogar freies Handeln, um sein Lebenswerk zu vollenden.Artikel auf baronbuff.de - Lore of Legends: Blut für Noxus * Wie es scheint, ist Mundo Laktose intolerant.needs confirmation (Originalzitat nicht gefunden) Zitate *Sein Zitat "Mundo...mmm...*schlürft*...drauf hauen" könnte eine Anspielung an den Marvelcharakter Hulk sein. }}